


Semantics

by ReaperWriter



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Loopholes, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, they get so very, very focused on their lawyer-ness, they forget that he is also very, very smart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semantics

**Author's Note:**

> For Linh.

He’s smart. Scary smart. Just in a different way, usually. He can make computers speak, make technology sing to him. He can hack an encrypted server, spoof an email, recover a wiped hard drive. He’s scary smart.

But sometimes, they forget that. He’s not like them. He’s not a gladiator in a suit. He’s an assassin in flannel. He’s a hacker in a hoodie. Sometimes, they get so very, very focused on their lawyer-ness, they forget that he is also very, very smart.

So when Olivia makes him promise, he pays careful attention. She makes him promise that he won’t kill Billy Chambers. And he won’t. But Olivia didn’t say anything about having him killed. Like a lawyer, he can also play at semantics and loopholes. Because he’s already so far over the cliff, it just doesn’t matter anymore.


End file.
